


Corderito!

by geckohorns



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hybrid!Puffy, Hybrid!Quackity, Hybrid!Schlatt, Hybrid!Tubbo, Ram!Schlatt, Swearing, hence this story, puffy is schlatt's sister, schlatt can transform into his icon but not at will, tubbo is schlatt's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckohorns/pseuds/geckohorns
Summary: [REWRITTEN][HIATUS]“...Schlatt? I...is that you?”In front of him stood a snow white ram with big ears, big horns, big eyes, and of course, a big blue sweater cozily fit onto his torso. He wagged his tail and nodded his heavy looking head, grunting as he poked Quackity’s shoulder with his wet nose.
Relationships: Everything is strictly platonic - Relationship, None
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see guys lmao  
> I got this idea like in the middle of the night and was like 'hell yes' so here's this terrible brainchild of a chapter.  
> Please suggest ideas for the continuation of this because I have no fucking idea how to continue this.

Jschlatt was late.  
Of course he was late. Why WOULDN’T he be late? It was fucking Jschlatt afterall! Quackity huffed and puffed as he stomped down the hallway, folder clenched in his hand. He was livid.  
See, Schlatt was a busy person; he was the president for Christ’s sake! And being the president of such a vulnerable nation on the brink of another conflict and missing out on a meeting with a new possible national ally? That was begging for trouble. Trouble that Quackity wasn’t in the mood for.  
“Mister President?!” Quackity hollered, angrily knocking his knuckles against the overly sized door to Schlatt’s office. His eyebrows furrowed as he waited for a reply from inside, idly flexing his wings.  
No response.  
Now this was just getting stupid. Quackity growled foreign curses under his breath as he knocked once more with a tad bit more force, “Get your dusty lookin’ ass out here! If you miss this meeting our entire nation is doomed!”  
Still nothing.  
Quackity blinked, anger subdued into a gentle annoyance as concern began to wrap around his chest, tightening his heart like a snake. Thinking quickly, the hybrid dug into his pocket and pulled out his communicator, tapping around the touchscreen to navigate to Schlatt’s contact. His fingertip tapped ‘VC’.  
Ring.  
Ring…  
Ring……  
“You’re absolutely fucking kidding me.” Quackity held his head down in his hands, nearly dropping the communicator onto the ruby red rug.  
That’s when the call was picked up.  
Quackity perked up instantly, frantically fiddling with his communicator so he could look down at it, the small profile picture of Jschlatt (an awful picture, really) displayed above a soundwave.  
“Yo asshole! Meeting starts at 2 and it's 1:50!” He nearly screamed into the device, hands growing clammy with sweat. Quackity breathed heavily as he listened in to the probably mocking reply that was about to emit from the other hybrid across the line.  
However, all he got was a small blip on the soundwave - barely registered.  
“...Schlatt?”  
Silence.  
“Dude this isn’t fucking fu-”  
**_“BAAaAAaH!”_**  
The duck hybrid, in complete shock, lost hold of his communicator, only to scramble in place to catch it in mid air. He held it up to his ear and listened closely, heart beating even faster than before.  
What the hell was that noise…clacking?  
“Schlatt!”  
The clacking stopped.  
**_“Baa…”_**  
“Schlatt, are you okay? What happened? Did you hit your head too hard again? Where are you?"  
**_“BaaAahH!”_**  
Before Quackity could shout another needless question he heard a loud bang from the door in front of him, making out a small blur and white blur before tumbling down onto the floor, a forceful hit to his stomach bringing him down immediately. The duck hybrid stared at the ceiling with wide eyes, regaining the oxygen that was completely knocked out of him. He snapped back to reality pretty quick once he felt a small nose being pressed against his neck. Quackity fumbled onto his side, hand clamped down on his beanie so it wouldn’t fall off.  
“...Schlatt? I...is that you?”  
In front of him stood a snow white ram with big ears, big horns, big eyes, and of course, a big blue sweater cozily fit onto his torso. He wagged his tail and nodded his heavy looking head, grunting as he poked Quackity’s shoulder with his wet nose.


	2. The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look at me actually writing lol  
> this entire story is being rewritten now that i got a better grasp of the characters and I wanted to take a different route for this story

The young hybrid stood up with the sheep in his arms, said animal grunting and kicking its legs gently as he noticed how high up he was. Quackity shook his head, panic finally settling in.  
“Schlatt, you had a fucking meeting for today! How am I supposed to tell them that my boss just happened to turn into a fucking sheep?!”  
Schlatt looked up at him, blinking his eyes. Panic began to grow as he watched those innocent eyes well up with wet tears.  
“Wait, wai-”  
**“B-aa-AAAAH!”**  
"Nononono, d-dont cry! Dont cry Schlatt, _lo siento, lo siento_!" Quackity squawked, shaky hands trying to soothe the crying ram, threading his hands through the stiff short fur. Over the course of a few minutes Schlatt began to calm back down. The only remnants of a complete and utter breakdown being the drying tear streaks on his fluffy cheeks.  
Quackity was beyond bewildered with the situation and his brain just could not process what the fuck was actually happening. That's when the alarm bell in his head went off - the meeting.  
"Hey, bub, mind if I set you down for a sec?"  
Schlatt's ears flicked in brief thought. He snorted and began to writhe in the boy's arms. The vice president took the hint, gently putting Schlatt on the ground to do whatever rams did, and pulled out his communicator once more.  
_“Big Q?”_ The vice sighed in relief when the youngest member of the cabinet picked up immediately.  
“Hey man, yo, we got a bit of a problem here-”  
_"You're tellin' me! I'm outside of the meeting room waiting for Jschlatt - where is he dude?!"_  
Quackity let out a hefty breath, hand coming to rest on his hip as he looked down at the source of his stress, the small president sniffing around on the floor, snuffling when dust would fly into his nostrils.  
The duck hybrid pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally going over how in the hell he could get his point across without sounding insane.  
"Look, Tubbo, Schlatt's a bit..." he looked back down, noticing that the nation's president was bouncing around like a madman as if he was head butting the air, "...incapacitated."  
_"Is he drunk? At THIS hour? I mean I know he has a problem but...damn."_  
Quackity was about to take the easy opening - just tell Tubbo that Schlatt was blackout drunk and couldn’t afford to show up to the meeting - but of course Schlatt had to fuck up that plan too. The ram decided that was the right time to start bleating to his heart’s content, echoing through the elegant hallway.  
“BaAAAaa! BaAAAA!”  
_“What is that?”_ Tubbo asked, Quackity barely able to hear him from Schlatt’s voice. He internally struggled to make up a good white lie to combat Tubbo’s curiosity but decided anything else he thought sounded worse than the truth. Best to just be honest...  
“Shut up asshole!...Wait, no, not you Tubbo, just…” The hybrid dodged one of Schlatt’s bounces, working his way more down the hallway whilst never letting the sheep out of his sight, “It-it’s Schlatt. I don’t know what happened to him-”  
_“Wait a second,”_ Tubbo cut him off. _“Is he by any chance small and white?”_  
“...How did you know?”  
_“You don’t know about shifting?”_  
Quackity stared down at the communicator, brows furrowing again as he tried to pick apart his recent memories, had he heard about it before?  
“Don’t think so?”  
A bit of shuffling from Tubbo’s end could be heard before his voice became more pronounced, _“It runs in our family. Happens to Dad a few times a year at best. When he gets really stressed or upset about something he’ll shift. Almost like a werewolf kinda thing now that I think about it...but way more complicated I guess.”_  
“No shit it’s more complicated! What the hell do I do with him?!” The vice president was slowly losing patience, keeping his boss in the corner of his eye.  
_“Just calm down Big Q, I got this. I’ll take care of the meeting, you take care of him. He’s just regular Schlatt...just...a little more sensitive.”_ Tubbo nervously laughed.  
Quackity took a breath he didn’t know he needed, letting his fingers move over the groove on the top of the communication device, “Alright, alright...sorry for snapping Big T.”  
_“It's quite alright. Give me a ring if something happens, got it?”_  
“Hear you loud and clear Tubs.”  
They both exchanged their goodbyes, Quackity hanging up, pushing his device in his coat pocket, and sighing.  
At least today couldn’t get that much worse.


	3. What Do We Do Now?

Quackity ended up carrying his boss snugly in his arms, his horned head lazily resting on his carrier’s forearm. He had just stepped outside of the presidential building, a gentle breeze hitting his cheeks. The hybrid squinted his eyes and looked down at the small weight in his arms, sighing.   
“What do I do with you?” Quackity mumbled. Schlatt twitched his ear, not giving much of a reply.  
“Thanks for the input.” He stretched his wings out, letting his bright yellow feathers breathe as his head started to conjure up people he could possibly get in contact to aid in his situation. He’d have to be careful however; he didn’t want the word getting out that the brand new nation’s president was currently out of commision. It was up to him to make the right choice, a choice that would make or break their found independence.  
Quackity focused. Who would be the best person to go to about it?   
BadBoyHalo? Possibly, he had a streak of good resolutions to the strangest things that would happen on the SMP. But he was the appointed leader of the Badlands and Quackity didn’t know if he could trust their faction quite yet due to their ever-changing sides in war.  
Ranboo? Probably not, the guy could barely remember his own name.  
Philza? Too scary.  
Ghostbur? What the hell would he know?!  
...Captain Puffy?  
Quackity folded his wings back up, humming under his breath as his legs began to move on their own accord. Puffy could probably help, now that he thought about it. He recalled Tubbo having mentioned that the ‘shifting’ ran in the family, leaving Puffy as the perfect candidate.  
“We’re gonna go see your _hermana_ , that good?” He spoke softly to the sleepy ram. Schlatt barely moved his head, breathing evenly against the taller boy’s neck.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
\--  
“Alright, I think that’s it for today!” The sheep grinned, putting down her newly cleaned golden skull with caution, quickly putting over a protective globe over it to keep it safe and sound. Puffy sighed as she relaxed her shoulders, tossing the towel she used to clean it aside on the workbench.  
“All in a day’s work.” She smiled, dusting her paws off. The captain got up out of her chair, pushed it in, and began to take off her rainbow colored jacket when she got a frantic knock at the door. Her ears perked.  
“PUFFYYYYYY! PUFFY I NEED YOU GET OUT HERE!”  
Puffy groaned. She didn’t think she had the energy left in her to deal with Quackity of all people. Unwillingly, she sauntered over to her door and threw it open, “What do you wa-”  
Her eyes instantly locked with the big doe eyes of her little brother’s, her mouth slack jawed while her brain was short-circuiting.  
“...S...Schlatt?”  
The ram bleated, shyly dropping its head and looking away from what he felt like was a judgemental gaze. His older sibling looked up at Quackity, obvious confusion settling on her features.  
“What happened?”  
“Hell if I know. Tubbo told me he ‘shifted’? I legit don’t know what to do so I decided coming here would be my best bet in keeping him out of trouble.”  
Puffy nodded, holding out her paws only to take his own little cloven hooves with a wide smile, playing with Schlatt’s small arms. Schlatt, however, didn’t think it was as funny as she did, and chomped down on her sleeve.  
Quackity gasped, wrenching the everso vicious Schlatt backwards. Though, Schlatt was intent on making his point, and kept his teeth locked into Puffy’s clothing, nearly ripping the whole sleeve.  
“SCHLATT YOU ASSHOLE, STOP IT!” Quackity hollered. The loud shouting put an instinctive fear into Schlatt’s chest, his legs beginning to kick in a frenzy, nearly catching Quackity’s face.  
“Little J! Stop it right now!” The captain scolded with a strong voice while she tried to keep her jacket intact, her other paw clamped down on her forearm to keep the material from ripping.  
Schlatt bleated again and suddenly let go of Puffy. He then opted for taking his teeth to Quackity’s ear, clamping down on his vice president’s earlobe.  
“SON OF A BITCH!-” His wings spread out in a flash, dropping the small ram in response to the sharp pain of his ear. He grit his teeth and covered his ear with his palm, not even noticing Puffy take off after Schlatt, who took the chance to make a break for it.  
It was gonna be one hell of a night.


	4. Ramhunt

“Oh my god oh my god oh my go-”  
“Get yourself together Quackity!” demanded Puffy in her captain voice, causing Quackity to become still. His hands were gripping strands of black hair that were poking out from his beanie, panic obvious in his eyes.   
“Look Quackity, we’re not gonna get anywhere by just sitting and panicking about it!” Puffy turnt around and walked back into her house, hooves clanking against the polished wooden floor.   
“What are you doing?” Quackity blurted, wings fluttering in anxiety. Captain Puffy went over to her cabinet that was built in near her workbench, opening it up and grabbing whatever she saw first.   
“This.”   
She closed the cabinet loudly and cantered back over to the vice president, showing him what she’d gotten. Quackity stared holes into what it was before it finally clicked in his brain.   
“Ooh...that’s...that’s smart.”   
“Yeah, thank me later. Let's just get on with it before he leaves Manburg.” Puffy shoved the object into her coat pocket. She looked into the forest that was a yard or so away from her house and pointed towards there, signaling Quackity that Schlatt had dashed into there.   
“I’m gonna go start looking on foot. Think you can be my eyes in the sky, duck boy?” Snickered the ewe. Quackity rolled his eyes and unfolded his wings, giving them a few test flaps. He then took off the ground a few feet with one big flap, steadying in the breeze.   
“On one condition.”   
Puffy’s ears twitched, signaling him that she was listening.   
“Never call me duck boy again.” He sneered, flapping up to an even higher altitude. Puffy couldn’t help but laugh, setting off into the dense woodland with the calming noise of flapping wings above her.   
Looking for such a small animal in the server’s second biggest forest was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. She’d tried tree holes (only to get a facefull of rabbit), she’d tried parting bushes (only to get pecked to near death by a chicken), and she’d even tried looking into the water, getting her wool dripping wet for nothing. A good hour into searching is when she picked up the scent of her brother. He usually had a distinctive smell when he was in his small ram form; wood chips with a slight tinge of smoke. Strange but helpful nonetheless. Her nose picked up the very light smell of wood chip, her ears raised in alertness. She fiddled with her communicator immediately, ringing Quackity up with breakneck speed.   
_“Find anything?”_ Was the first thing she heard through her device from Quackity amid all the gusts and wing flapping in the background.   
She nervously pulled at the wool on her head, “I smell him but I’m not finding any prints or anything.”   
The line went quiet as she worriedly sniffed the air for any more leads. Walking a few feet west however, proved to have provided a new lead. A new smell. A smell she didn’t know how to explain. She focused hard, letting the wind do its work on carrying the scent into her nose.   
“Is that…” She quietly questioned incredulously. Puffy decided to hang up on her eyes in the sky, pocketing her communicator. She trotted in the direction of the smell. Now that she had a better handle on it the ewe could definitely place the smell of charcoal and pine. Puffy had smelt it before.   
And that was a problem.   
Meanwhile, Quackity soared overhead, stopping every now and then to get a visual on his boss’s sister. She was a hard one to keep track of - her movements were spontaneous and overall hard to read. So it was no wonder that he lost her in his line of sight at the one hour mark. Just before he was about to land and give his wings a well needed break, he spotted a new color in between the dark greens and browns.   
Lime green.   
“...Shit...SHITSHITSHITSHIT-”  
  
  
\---  
an: sorry that this chapter was so short! doodled a little something to make it up to yall. Hope you guys like whats in store!  



End file.
